Ramon Bieri
300px|thumb|Picture of Ramon Bieri Ramon Arens Bieri (June 16, 1929 (St. Louis, Missouri) - May 27, 2001 (Woodland Hills, Los Angeles, California)) was an American actor who would appear in many films and television shows. He would starred as the title character in the NBC sitcom, Joe's World, Joe Wabash, a Detroit housepainter with a wife and five kids. He co-starred in the short-lived series, Bret Maverick, with James Garner, playing banker Elijah Crow. He would appear in several television movies, as well as such films as Badlands, The Sicilian, The Grasshopper, Grandview, U.S.A., and Reds. He would also make many TV guest appearances, which would include such shows as Gunsmoke, Bonanza, Buck Rogers in the 25th Century, The Dukes of Hazzard, Knight Rider, including an appearance in the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes, as well as having recurring roles in Room 222 (as the vice principal) and St. Elsewhere. Filmography * Ghosts of Mississippi (1996) * Children of the Dark (1994) (TV) * Love, Lies and Murder (1991) (TV) * The Final Days (1989) (TV) * Vibes (1988) * The Sicilian (1987) * Carly's Web (1987) * Juarez (1987) (TV) * Oceans of Fire (1986) (TV) * The Zoo Gang (1985) * Grandview, U.S.A. (1984) * Reds (1981) * A Matter of Life and Death (1981) (TV) * A Christmas Without Snow (1980) (TV) * Seventeen Going on Nowhere (1980) (TV) * When She Was Bad... (1979) (TV) * The Little House Years (1979) (TV) (Archival Footage) * The Frisco Kid (1979) * True Grit: A Further Adventure (1978) (TV) * A Love Affair: The Eleanor and Lou Gehrig Story (1978) (TV) * Nicole (1978) * Sorcerer (1977) * Panic in Echo Park (1977) (TV) * The San Pedro Bums (1977) (TV) * The Rhinemann Exchange (1977) (TV mini-series) * McNaughton's Daughter (1976) (TV) * Crossfire (1975) (TV) * The Gun (1974) (TV) * The Conversation (1974) * It's Good to Be Alive (1974) (TV) * Outrage (1973) (TV) * Badlands (1973) * Hunter (1973) (TV) * The Honkers (1972) * Brother John (1971) * The Andromeda Strain (1971) * R. P. M. (1970) * Southern Fried (1970) * The Grasshopper (1970) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Arli$$ playing "Jake" in episode: "Giving Back" (episode # 6.9) 5 August 2001 * Cover Me: Based on the True Life of an FBI Family playing "Mr. Crowe" in episode: "Absolution" (episode # 1.16) 7 January 2001 * Cracker: Mind Over Matter playing "Witness" in episode: "Best Boys" (episode # 1.13) 5 March 1999 * Profiler playing "Monte Drake" in episode: "Victims of Victims" (episode # 2.8) 19 January 1998 * ER playing "Actor" in episode: "You Bet Your Life" (episode # 3.18) 17 April 1997 * L.A. Law playing "Vernon Weeks" in episode: "Pacific Rimshot" (episode # 8.7) 18 November 1996 * In the Heat of the Night playing "Cal Sims" in episode: "Incident at Brewer's Pond" (episode # 7.5) 30 September 1993 * Sirens playing "Seamus Whelan" in episode: "Waterloo" (episode # 1.11) 23 June 1993 * Murder, She Wrote playing "Nick Zavakis" in episode: "The Szechuan Dragon" (episode # 6.21) 6 May 1990 * Jake and the Fatman playing "Actor" in episode: "Someone to Watch Over Me" (episode # 2.7) 3 May 1989 * St. Elsewhere playing "Mr. Galecki" in episode: "Slip Sliding Away" (episode # 5.22) 20 May 1987 * Simon & Simon playing "Ace Bradstreet" in episode: "Tanner, P.I. for Hire" (episode # 6.17) 21 February 1987 * Murder, She Wrote playing "Captain Frank Browning" in episode: Magnum on Ice" (episode # 3.8) 23 November 1986 * Magnum, P.I. playing "Police Captain Frank Browning" in episode: "Novel Connections" (episode # 7.8) 19 November 1986 * Crazy like a Fox playing "Actor" in episode: "Dead on Arrival" (episode # 2.21) 19 April 1986 * Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color playing "Ocsar Kohlmeyer" in episode: "The Richest Cat in the World" (episode # 30.7) 9 March 1986 * Blacke's Magic playing "Captain Gondolpho" in episode: "Prisoner of Paradise" (episode # 1.6) 19 February 1986 * Hunter playing "Charlie Coster" in episode: "Think Blue" (episode # 2.11) 14 December 1985 * St. Elsewhere playing "Gene Galecki" in episode: "Watch the Skies" (episode # 4.8) 27 November 1985 * Murder, She Wrote playing "Pat Philips" in episode: "Dead Heat" (episode # 2.8) 24 November 1985 * St. Elsewhere playing "Gene Galecki" in episode: "Close Encounters" (episode # 4.7) 20 November 1985 * St. Elsewhere playing "Gene Galecki" in episode: "Slice O'Life" (episode # 4.5) 6 November 1985 * Knight Rider playing "'Acid' John Byrock" in episode: "Junk Yard Dog" (episode # 3.14) 3 February 1985 * Highway to Heaven playing "Sheriff Harm" in episode: "Plane Death" (episode # 1.14) 9 January 1985 * Matt Houston playing "Sheriff Butz" in episode: "Caged" (episode # 3.5) 26 October 1984 * The Dukes of Hazzard playing "J.J. Carver" in episode: "Undercover Dukes Part Two" (episode # 6.17) 10 February 1984 * The Dukes of Hazzard playing "J.J. Carver" in episode: "Undercover Dukes Part One" (episode # 6.16) 3 February 1984 * Matt Houston playing "Insp. Cory McFadden" in episode: "Neddle in a Haystack" (episode # 2.5) 7 October 1983 * Qunicy, M.E. playing "Mr. Droyden" in episode: "Loss for Words" (episode # 8.14) 26 January 1983 * Knight Rider playing "Al Farland" in episode: "The Final Verdict" (episode # 1.11) 3 December 1982 * The Fall Guy playing "Mayor John P. Littlefield" in episode: "Colt Breaks Out" (episode # 2.4) 10 November 1982 * The Fall Guy playing "Mayor John P. Littlefield" in episode: "Colt's Outlaws" (episode # 2.3) 10 November 1982 * Trapper John, M.D. playing "Sheriff Willis" in episode: "Truth and Consequences: Part 2" (episode # 4.3) 10 October 1982 * Matt Houston playing "Archie O'Brien" in episode: "Stop the Presses" (episode # 1.2) 3 October 1982 * Trapper John, M.D. playing "Sheriff Willis" in episode: "Truth and Consequences: Part 1" (episode # 4.2) 3 October 1982 * Bret Maverick playing "Elijah Crow" in episode: "The Hildago Thing" (episode # 1.18) 4 May 1982 * Bret Maverick playing "Elijah Crow" in episode: "The Rattlesnake Bridge" (episode # 1.17) 27 April 1982 * Bret Maverick playing "Elijah Crow" in episode: "Faith, Hope and Charity: Part 2" (episode # 1.16) 20 April 1982 * Bret Maverick playing "Elijah Crow" in episode: "Faith, Hope and Charity: Part 1" (episode # 1.15) 13 April 1982 * Bret Maverick playing "Elijah Crow" in episode: "The Eight Swords of Dyrus and Other Illusions of Grandeur" (episode # 1.14) 23 March 1982 * Bret Maverick playing "Elijah Crow" in episode: "The Vulture Also Rises" (episode # 1.13) 16 March 1982 * Bret Maverick playing "Elijah Crow" in episode: "The Not So Magnificent Six" (episode # 1.12) 2 March 1982 * Bret Maverick playing "Elijah Crow" in episode: "A Night at the Red Ox" (episode # 1.11) 23 February 1982 * Bret Maverick playing "Elijah Crow" in episode: "The Balald of Bret Maverick" (episode # 1.10) 16 February 1982 * Bret Maverick playing "Elijah Crow" in episode: "Hallie" (episode # 1.9) 9 Februay 1982 * Bret Maverick playing "Elijah Crow" in episode: "The Mayflower's Women Histotrical Society" (episode # 1.8) 2 February 1982 * Bret Maverick playing "Elijah Crow" in episode: "Dateline: Sweetwater" (episode # 1.7) 12 January 1982 * Bret Maverick playing "Elijah Crow" in episode: "Horse of Yet Another Color" (episode # 1.6) 5 Janaury 1982 * Bret Maverick playing "Elijah Crow" in episode: "The Yellow Rose" (episode # 1.5) 22 December 1981 * Bret Maverick playing "Elijah Crow" (credit only) in episode: "Anything for a Friend" (episode # 1.4) 15 December 1981 * Bret Maverick playing "Elijah Crow" in episode: "Welcome to Sweetwater" (episode # 1.3) 8 December 1981 * Bret Maverick playing "Elijah Crow" in episode: "The Lazy Ace: Part 2" (episode # 1.2) 1 December 1981 * Bret Maverick playing "Elijah Crow" in episode: "The Lazy Ace: Part 1" (episode # 1.1) 1 December 1981 * Insight playing "Jacob" in episode: "Goodbye" 28 May 1981 * Buck Rogers in the 25th Century playing "Commissioner Bergstrom" in episode: "Testimony of a Traitor" (episode # 2.10) 9 April 1981 * Nero Wolfe playing "Leo Crown" in episode: "Before I Die" (episode # 1.3) 30 Janaury 1981 * Insight playing "Actor" in episode: "17 Going Nowhere" 15 November 1980 * Joe's World playing "Joe Wabash" in episode: "To Catch a Cheater" (episode # 1.11) 12 Jul 1980 * Joe's World playing "Joe Wabash" in episode: "No Time for Jimmy" (episode # 1.10) 5 July 1980 * Joe's World playing "Joe Wabash" in episode: "The Gun" (episode # 1.9) 28 June 1980 * Joe's World playing "Joe Wabash" in episode: "The Strike" (episode # 1.8) 14 June 1980 * Joe's World playing "Joe Wabash" in episode: "If Something Should Happen" (episode # 1.7) 7 June 1980 * Joe's World playing "Joe Wabash" in episode: "Maggie Joins the Army" (episode # 1.6) 31 May 1980 * Joe's World playing "Joe Wabash" in episode: "One in the Oven" (episode # 1.5) 17 May 1980 * Joe's World playing "Joe Wabash" in episode: "Snowbound" (episode # 1.4) 10 May 1980 * CHiPs playing "Larson" in episode: "Off Road" (episode # 3.19) 2 February 1980 * Joe's World playing "Joe Wabash" in episode: "The Woman Painter" (episode # 1.3) 2 January 1980 * Joe's World playing "Joe Wabash" in episode: "Steve's Drinking Problem" (episode # 1.2) 28 December 1979 * Joe's World playing "Joe Wabash" in episode: "The Initiation" (episode # 1.1) 28 December 1979 * Charlie's Angels playing "Jake Garfield" in episode: "Rosemary, for Remembrance" (episode # 3.21) 2 May 1979 * How the West Was Won playing "General Sheridan" in episode: "L'Affaire Riel" (episode # 2.6) 5 March 1979 * The Amazing Spider-Man playing "Kates" in episode: "The Con Caper" (episode # 2.3) 25 November 1978 * Switch playing "Jack Gaynor" in episode: "The Cage" (episode # 3.20) 25 Junen 1978 * Qunicy, M.E. playing "Ben Mular" in episode: "Gone But Not Forgotten" (episode # 3.18) 17 February 1978 * Charlie's Angels playing "Yanos Barzak" in episode: "Circus of Terror" (episode # 2.5) 19 October 1977 * Quinn Martin's Tales of the Unexpected playing "Warden Greer" in episode: "The Final Chapter" (episode # 1.1) 2 February 1977 * Starsky & Hutch playing "Bo Rile" in episode: "Bounty Hunter" (episode # 1.22) 21 April 1976 * Harry O playing "Sam Pace" in episode: "Forbidden City" (episode # 2.18) 26 February 1976 * Bronk playing "Actor" in episode: "Vengenace" (episode # 1.21) 22 February 1976 * Cannon playing "Capt. Styles" in episode: "The Reformer" (episode # 5.16) 7 January 1976 * Hawaii Five-0 playing "Michael Briggs" in episode: "Diary of a Gun" (episode # 7.23) 18 March 1975 * Kolchak: The Night Stalker playing "Captain Webster" in episode: "Legacy of Terror" (episode # 1.17) 14 February 1975 * Moving' On playing "Rip" in episode: "Tattoos" (episode # 1.19) 13 February 1975 * Insight playing "Doctor" in episode: "The Last of the Great Male Chauvinists" 1 January 1975 * Kate McShane playing "Actor" in episode "Midnight Lady, Pretty Lady" (episode # 1.9) 1975 * The Rockford Files playing "Sheriff Homer Prouty" in episode: "Caledonia - It's Worth a Fortune" (episode # 1.11) 6 December 1974 * Kolchak: The Night Stalker playing "Captain Joe Baker" in episode: "Bad Medicine" (episode # 1.8) 29 November 1974 * The Manhunter playing "Actor" in episode: "The Doomsday Gang" (episode # 1.7) 23 October 1974 * Lucas Tanner playing "Craig Wilson" in episode: "A Question of Privacy" (episode # 1.5) 16 October 1974 * Police Story playing "Josef Stavo" in episode: "Fathers and Sons" (episode # 2.4) 1 October 1974 * Gunsmoke playing "Big Thicket" in episode: "A Town in Chains" (episode # 20.2) 16 September 1974 * Little House on the Prairie playing "Liam O'Neill" in episode: "A Harvest of Friends" (episode # 1.1) 11 September 1974 * Lucas Tanner playing "Craig Willeman" in episode: "Lucas Tanner" (episode # 1.0) 8 May 1974 * Mannix playing "Carl Meiss" in episode: "Rage to Kill" (episode # 7.20) 24 February 1974 * Cannon playing "Lt. Lancaster" in episode: "The Cure That Kills" (episode # 3.21) 20 February 1974 * Chase playing "Actor" in episode: "The Game Ball" (episode # 1.16) 30 January 1974 * Banacek playing "John Hargroves" in episode: "Horse of a Slightly Different Color" (episode # 2.5) 22 Janaury 1974 * Kung Fu playing "John Bates" in episode: "The Salamander" (episode # 2.9) 6 December 1973 * Tenafly playing "Brimmer" in episode: "The Window That Wasn't" (episode # 1.3) 5 December 1973 * ''Owen Marshall: Counselor at Law playing "Eubank" in episode: "Child of Wednesday" (episode # 3.9) 28 November 1973 * Ironside playing "Frank Clausen" in episode: "The Armageddon Gang" (episode # 7.5) 11 October 1973 * The Magician playing "Lt. Corcoran" in episode: "The Vanishing Lady" (episode # 1.2) 9 October 1973 * Barnaby Jones playing "Lt. Hager" in episode: "Death Leap" (episode # 2.2) 23 September 1973 * The Partridge Family playing "Mr. Grisbee" in episode: "Everything You Wanted to Know About Sex... But Couldn't Pronounce" (episode # 3.20) 23 February 1973 * Cannon playing "Chief" in episode: "To Ride a Tiger" (episode # 2.19) 14 February 1973 * Medical Center playing "Simmons" in episode: "No Margin for Error" (episode # 4.21) 7 February 1973 * Search playing "Inspector Baertschi" in episode: "Numbered for Death" (episode # 1.5) 31 January 1973 * Bonanza playing "Jonas Holt" in episode: "The Marriage of Theodora Duffy" (episode # 14.14) 9 January 1973 * Jigsaw playing "Actor" in episode: "To Stalk the Night" (episode # 1.3) 30 November 1972 * The Streets of San Francisco playing "Skowlownoski" in episode: "In the Midst of Strangers" (episode # 1.8) 25 November 1972 * Alias Smith and Jones playing "Ted Thompson" in episode: "The Clementine Ingredient" (episode # 3.4) 7 October 1972 * Gunsmoke playing "Musgrove" in episode: "The Judgement" (episode # 18.4) 2 October 1972 * Nichols playing "Rutler" in episode: "Wonder Fizz Flies Again" (episode # 1.22) 7 March 1972 * Gunsmoke playing "Doyle" in episode: "Alias Festus Haggin" (episode # 17.23) 6 March 1972 * Sarge playing "Lt. Barney Verick" in episode: "Napoleon Never Wanted to Be a Cop" (episode # 1.14) 11 January 1972 * Sarge playing "Lt. Barney Verick" in episode: "A Company of Victims" (episode # 1.11) 7 December 1971 * Sarge playing "Lt. Barney Verick" in episode: "Quicksilver" (episode # 1.8) 16 November 1971 * Sarge playing "Lt. Barney Verick" in episode: "The Silent Target" (episode # 1.7) 9 November 1971 * Sarge playing "Lt. Barney Verick" in episode: "John Michael O'Flaherty Presents the Eleven O'Clock War" (episode # 1.6) 2 November 1971 * The Bold Ones: The Lawyers playing "Judge Arnold Hartman" in episode: "Hall of Justice" (episode # 3.3) 31 October 1971 * Sarge playing "Lt. Barney Verick" in episode: "A Push Over the Edge" (episode # 1.5) 26 October 1971 * Sarge playing "Lt. Barney Verick" in episode: "Psst! Wanna Buy a Dirty Picture" (episode # 1.3) 5 October 1971 * Sarge playing "Lt. Barney Verick" in episode: "Ring Out, Ring In" (episode # 1.2) 28 September 1971 * Gunsmoke playing "John Sontag" in episode: "Phoenix" (episode # 17.2) 20 September 1971 * Owen Marshall: Counselor at Law playing "Dr. Thomas Hershey" in episode: "Pilot" (episode # 1.0) 12 September 1971 * Alias Smith and Jones playing "Sheriff Moody" in episode: "The Fifth Victim" (episode # 1.12) 1 April 1971 * Storefront Lawyers playing "Harris" in episode: "The View from the Top" (episode # 1.20) 24 March 1971 * Sarge playing "Chief Dewey" in episode: "The Bridge or the Cross" (episode # 1.0) 22 February 1971 * Bonanza playing "Sheriff Solomon Budd" in episode: "The Desperado" (episode # 12.19) 7 February 1971 * Mission: Impossible playing "Colonel Rodriguez" in episode: "The Catafalque" (episode # 5.19) 6 February 1971 * Marcus Welby, M.D. playing "Paul Barrett" in episode: "A Women's Place" (episode # 2.17) 2 February 1971 * The Bold Ones: The Lawyers playing "Mr. Parkinson" in episode: "The People Against Doctor Chapman" (episode # 2.4) 6 December 1970 * Room 222 playing "Gil Casey" in episode: "The Fuzz That Grooved" (episode # 2.8) 11 November 1970 * Mannix playing "Earl Weldon" in episode: "The Lost Art of Dying" (episode # 4.6) 24 October 1970 * Room 222 playing "Gil Casey" in episode: "Choose One & They Lived Happily/Unhappily Ever After" (episode # 2.5) 21 October 1970 * Storefront Lawyers playing "Ravetch" in episode: "Murph Collins vs. Tomorrow" (episode # 1.3) 30 September 1970 * Room 222 playing "Gil Casey" in episode: "Write On, Brother" (episode # 2.1) 23 September 1970 * Daniel Boone playing "Hanker" in episoe: "A Matter of Vengeance" (episode # 6.19) 26 February 1970 * Room 222 playing "Mr. Wagner" in episode: "Clothes Makes the Boy" (episode # 1.12) 3 December 1969 * Lancer playing "Nevill" in episode: "A Person Unknown" (episode # 2.9) 25 November 1969 * Mission: Impossible playing "Colonel Jaroslav Sardner" in episode: "Submarine" (episode # 4.7) 16 November 1969 * Mannix playing "Peters" in episode: "A Penny for the Peepshow" (episode # 3.6) 1 November 1969 * Gunsmoke playing "Jarvis" in episode: "The Prisoner" (episode # 14.25) 17 March 1969 * Gunsmoke playing "Forbes" in episode: "Railroad" (episode # 14.9) 25 November 1968 * Hawk playing "Al" in episode: "H Is a Dirty Letter" (episode # 1.13) 1 December 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Steiner" in episode: "Hello, Zolle" (episode # 1.19) 21 January 1966 * The Doctors and the Nurses playing "Nick Cestano" (episode # 3.24) 16 March 1965 * East Side/West Side playing "Brill" in episode: "It's War, Man" (episode # 1.17) 10 February 1964 * Route 66 playing "Man in Bar" in episode: "Like This It Means Father... Like This - Bitter... Like This - Tiger..." (episode # 4.15) 17 January 1964 * East Side/West Side playing "Anderson (prosecutor)" in episode: "The $5.98 Dress" (episode # 1.14) 13 January 1964 * Naked City playing "Patrolman" (uncredited) in episode: "Barefoot on a Bed of Coals" (episode # 4.34) 29 May 1963 * Directions playing "Father Louis" in episode: "In Face of Death" 10 February 1963 * Armstrong Circle Theatre playing "Actor" in episode: "A City Betrayed" (episode # 13.5) 21 November 1962 External Links * Wikipedia biography * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Ramon Bieri at the Internet Movie Database Bieri, Ramon Bieri, Ramon Bieri, Ramon Bieri, Ramon Bieri, Ramon Bieri, Ramon Bieri, Ramon